


Febreze

by vvishop



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvishop/pseuds/vvishop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>본즈는 젠틀맨</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. 군의관의 시점

엔터프라이즈의 함내 군의관 레너드 맥코이는 이혼한 아내에게 위자료를 털려 본즈로도 불렸지만 그렇게 부르는 사람은 한 명 뿐이었다. 유일무이한 짐 커크. 하이포를 휘두르는 군의관에게 커크 외에 따로 별명을 부를 수 있는 간 큰 자는 없었다. 본인은 몰랐지만 본즈는 스타플릿 아카데미 내에서는 유명인사이기도 했다. 그는 군의관이 가져야 할 워프 속도의 판단력이나 위스키 다섯 잔에도 떨지 않는 손끝 외에도 특이하게 탐사 관련 과목 성적이 높았다. 그를 노리는 함장들이 꽤 많았다. 캡틴 파이크가 덕망 넘치는 얼굴로 본즈의 신상 카드를 엔터프라이즈로 밀어 넣은 것도 우연만은 아닌 것이다.  
한편 본즈는 엔터프라이즈 호 탑승 명단에서 소문 자자한 다른 이름을 발견했다. 히카루 술루. 한 번도 얼굴을 본 적은 없지만 전 과목 A+를 받아가는 전설의 학생. 그 뿐 아니라 한 교관은 그렇게 말하기까지 했다. A+보다 더 높은 학점이 없기 때문에 술루에게 A+를 주었다고. 밤새면 며칠 쉬어도 회복이 잘 안 되는 나이의 본즈가 무려 밤을 새고 C+를 받은 과목이었다. 그래서 캡틴 파이크가 술루의 신상 카드도 수집한 것까지는 본즈는 몰랐고 그저 술루 얼굴이나 한 번 보고 싶었다. 의외로 기회는 금세 찾아왔다. 부모님을 뵙고 급히 엔터프라이즈에 올라야 했던 술루가 우주 예방접종 항목 중 하나를 빠트린 거였다. 접종 담당은 다른 대원이었지만 본즈는 메디베이에서 술루의 얼굴을 볼 수 있었다. 베드를 소독하던 본즈는 그만 속마음을 툭 뱉었다.  
“평범하네.”  
술루의 시선이 본즈를 향했다. 생긋 웃었다. 안녕하십니까. 본즈는 뭐. 아. 음. 하다가 말았다.  
세상일들이 다 그렇듯 함내도 각종 부조리한 일 천지였다. 본즈는 나이가 있는데다 실제 메디컬 센터에서 일했던 경험이 있으니 별로 건드리지 않았지만 술루는 나이가 어려서인지 잦은 심부름에 시달렸다. 계급사회인 군대라서 어린 조타수는 하루에도 몇 번씩 제 몫이 아닌 다른 대원들의 일로 함내를 돌아다녔다. 한 번 관심이 가서인지 뒤에서 술루에게 맡겨지는 하잘 데 없는 일들도 본즈는 몇 번이나 목격했다. 술루는 본즈에게 그랬던 것처럼 생긋 웃고 있었다.  
베스트 오브 베스트 쓸데없는 일이 함선에 오른지 1년 미만 대원들에게 떨어졌다. 이번 신입들이 명성 자자한 대원들이 많아 선배 대원들은 기를 죽이려 열성이었다. 그냥 가만히 있어도 머신들이 해주는 조사 일을 시키는 빨간 셔츠들은 기세가 등등했다. 술루는 똑같은 미소를 짓고 있었다. 본즈가 옆의 술루에게 허리를 숙였다.  
“하지 마. 안 해도 돼.”  
술루는 흠칫 놀라 본즈를 보고 가볍게 목례했다. 본즈의 인중이 찌그러졌다.  
“귀염성 없긴.”  
엔터프라이즈 호는 매우 큰 탐사선이었다. 1년 미만 대원들은 100명이 넘었다. 빨간 셔츠들의 말도 안 되는 조사 일을 술루는 만으로 이틀 걸려 넘겼다. 본래 이 주가 기한이었다. 빨간 셔츠들은 쟤는 이틀 만에 끝냈는데 너희 무능력자들은 무엇하고 있는 거냐며 길길이 뛰었다. 본즈의 입술이 비뚜름 휘었다. 무서운 놈. 술루는 생글생글 웃기만 할 뿐이었다. 비슷한 일들이 반복되고 본즈는 술루를 보기만 하면 무서운 놈, 함선도 밖에서 끈으로 끌 놈, 풀하우스 못 쥐면 포커도 안 할 놈, 귀염성 없는 놈 등등으로 불렀다. 

커크가 함장 자리에 오른 어느 날이었다. 온갖 종류의 알레르기를 달고 사는 함장의 뒤치다꺼리하느라 본즈는 함교에서 시간을 많이 보냈다. 함교 화장실에서 일을 보고 손을 닦는데 칸 안에서 소리가 들렸다. 게워내는 소리였다. 본즈는 수석 의료장교로서 똑똑 노크했다. 토하던 주인공은 숨을 헐떡이다 예의도 바르게 똑똑 노크를 돌려주었다. 본즈는 주먹으로 쿵쿵 문을 쳤다. 안내 음성이 들렸다.  
[해당 칸은 사용 중입니다. 비어있는 옆 칸을 이용하세요.]  
“맥코이 의료장교입니다. 문 열어보세요.”  
쏴아 물이 내려갔다. 열린 문 안은 술루였다. 본즈는 즉시 술루의 귀 안에 체온계를 밀어 넣었다. 동공 체크를 했다. 체온이 39도였다. 술루는 힘없이 웃었다. 입을 헹구는 술루를 본즈는 기다려주었다.  
“다음 교대와 번번이 순서를 바꿔준다지?”  
술루는 흰 얼굴로 본즈를 보았다.  
“살아봐서 아는데 네 나이 때는 뭐든 실수해도 돼. 미스터 술루. 승진하려고 부득불 몸살 걸려가며 이럴 게 아니란 말이지.”  
술루의 얼굴에서 웃음기가 사라졌다. 본즈는 주머니의 해열 패치를 찌익 떼어냈다. 철썩 술루의 이마에 패치를 붙였다.  
“관성제어장치나 제대로 풀라고. 미스터 술루.”


	2. 조타수의 시점

술루의 아버지가 말씀하셨다.  
“미래에는 뭐든 다방면으로 잘해야 한다. 아카데미에 레너드 맥도널드라던가? 소문이 자자하더구나. 의대 나와서 탐사 성적까지 좋다니 놀라울 지경이지. 미래엔 그런 사람이 살아남는 거다. 아들아. 브로콜리는 왜 남기는 거냐.”  
술루는 부모님과 저녁을 먹고 소화제를 마셨다. 레너드 맥코이에 대해서는 알고 있었다. 코바야시 마루 테스트를 짐 커크와 함께 통과한 재원이라고 들었다. 그 사람의 부모님도 이런 잔소리를 하도록 만들겠다고 술루는 공부에 매진했다. 그리고 21살에 나이에 함선에 배치 받았다. 명단에는 레너드 맥코이가 있었다.  
사실 술루는 맥코이의 얼굴을 먼발치에서 본 적이 있었다. 짙은 눈썹에 부리부리한 눈을 가진 남자였다. 이름이 레너드였으니 여자일리 만무했지만. 왠지 다른 동양계일지도 모른다는 뜻모를 바람이 처음 박살났던 때였다. 예방접종은 일부러 빼먹고 메디베이에서 좀 더 가까이 보았다. 멀리서보다 나이가 더 있어 보이는 입매에서 처음 들은 말은.  
“평범하네.”  
술루는 웃으며 인사하고 바로 화장실로 달려가 거울을 보았다. 얼굴 여기저기를 만져보았다. 자신이 특이하고 이 세상에서 하나 뿐인 존재라는 사춘기적 사고에서 벗어난 지 오래였으나 사람은 모두 이 세상에서 하나뿐이기는 했다. 술루는 더 열심히 살 것을 다짐했다. 하지만 돌아오는 반응은 늘 한결같았다.  
웃어줘도.  
“귀염성 없긴.”  
과제를 최단시간에 끝내도.  
“무서운 놈.”  
다른 사람의 교대 부탁을 들어줘도.  
“함선을 밖에서 끈 달아 지 혼자 끌 놈.”  
빨간 셔츠의 비논리적인 이야기에 반박해도.  
“풀하우스 쥐지 않으면 포커도 안 칠 놈.”  
풀하우스 쥐든 말든 포커 해본 적도 없었다! 술루는 본즈와 마주칠 때면 힘겹게 웃느라 볼에 경련이 날 지경이었다. 게다가 오래 살았답시고 충고하는 것들은 하나같이 하쿠나마타타여서 술루를 더 고통스럽게 했다. 위염 때문에 열이 치솟았을 때 술루는 검사해주는 본즈의 멱살을 잡고 싶었다. 결투라도 청하고 싶었다. 다른 것보다 의료장교가 어떻게 관성제어장치 일을 알고 있단 말인가. 듣자마자 차라리 기절해서 이 수치에서 벗어나는 것이 낫겠다고 생각했지만 그런 상황에서 다들 그렇듯 술루는 기절하지 못했다. 해열 패치는 두개골 안쪽을 얼릴 것처럼 차갑기만 했다.  
커크가 최연소 함장이 되고 나서 술루는 새 목표가 생겼다. 적어도 커크와 같은 나이에 함장이 되는 것. 그러려면 더 많은 시간을 일해야 했고 교육에서 더 높은 점수를 받아야 했다. 본즈는 술루를 만나면 딱밤을 때렸다. 술루는 더는 본즈에게 웃어주지 않았다. 그러자 본즈는.  
“차라리 귀엽네.”  
라고 했다. 식사 후에 이 사이를 쑤셔서 피가 묻은 녹말 이쑤시개를 우적우적 씹어 먹기까지 하는 걸 보면 본즈는 어쩌면 마조히스트가 아닐까 싶기도 했다. 술루가 본즈에게 웃어주지 않자 본즈는 거꾸로 술루만 보면 씨익 웃고는 했다. 웃으면 화답을 해주기 마련인데 역시 마조히스트라고 술루는 일기장에 끄적끄적 본즈 분석을 적었다. 

커크는 연말 함선 복지비로 지구에서 잔뜩 맥주와 위스키를 시켰다. 양껏 배달된 술과 냉동식품들에 함내는 떠들썩했다. 술을 마실 수 없는 체콥을 제외한 함교 내 모든 대원들은 커크의 잔을 한 잔씩 받았다. 술루는 치어스 하자마자 쭈욱 들이켰다. 세상 일 맘대로 풀리는 것이 없었다. 한숨을 쉬었다. 모든 교육도 A+를 고수해야 하는데 황동색 머리를 한 카시오페 행성에서 온 에우로파에게 모든 대원들이 에우로파의 머리에 가려 수업을 듣지 못할 수 있다는 교육 담당 교수의 발언에 울컥해 술루는 손을 들고 따박따박 대거리를 하고 말았다. 좋은 점수는 물 건너 갔다. 술루는 근처에 굴러다니는 맥주병을 쥐고 마시기 시작했다. 그리고 위스키를 제 머그컵에 콸콸 부었다.  
한참 술을 마시는 술루의 잔을 누군가 가져갔다. 자꾸 시야가 흔들렸다. 술루는 펜싱 기본 자세를 잡을 때처럼 똑바로 섰다. 앞 사람의 머리통을 잡아 가까이 가져왔다. 본즈였다. 홱 치워버렸다.  
“에이. 보기 싫어.”  
“미스터 술루. 그만 마셔.”  
“싫습니다.”  
본즈가 앞에서 너털웃음을 웃는 것이 들렸다.  
“젠장맞을 아시안 신드롬. 술도 못 들어갈 때까지 마시겠다 이건가.”  
“미스터 맥코이. 인종차별입니다.”  
알아. 알아. 아까 교육 시간에 네가 외친 것 잘 들었어. 본즈가 손을 휘저었다. 술루는 다시 잔을 들다가 뺏겼다. 함교 내에서 술을 마시던 사람은 하나 둘 자리를 뜨고 있었다. 본즈는 술루의 술을 훌쩍 마셔 버리고는 술루 자리에 머그컵을 놓아 주었다. 핑그르 맴을 돌다 멈춰선 머그컵에는 ‘Fighting! My son’이라고 적혀 있었다. 술루는 울컥했다.  
“우리 집에서는 저도 귀엽다는 말... 많이 듣습니다.”  
푸하하하 본즈가 웃었다. 술루의 등을 밀고 그는 함교 밖으로 나왔다. 숙소 층을 누른 엘리베이터에서 술루가 계속 중얼거렸다.  
“귀여운 게 뭐요. 그게 뭔데. A+받는 게 귀여운 거지. 내가 어디가 어때서. 딱밤도 아프게 때리고. 내가 어쨌다고. 의대 못 간 게 아니고 안 간 건데..."  
계속 본즈가 크훕 푸훕 이상한 소리를 냈다. 술루는 애써 미간을 좁혔다. 술루와 본즈의 숙소는 정 반대쪽이었다. 시간이 조금 더 지나 취기가 끝까지 오른 술루는 오늘에야 말로 결판을 봐야할 것 같았다. 계속 본즈의 팔을 잡아당기면서 쫓아갔다.  
“좀 봐요. 얘기할 게 있습니다. 저 귀엽다니까요. 미스터 맥코이. 맥도날드. 아무 것도 모르면서. 햄버거 같이 생겨서.”  
“미스터 술루. 이거 잘못 찍히면 그렇게 원하던 승진...”  
“승진이 뭐! 엑셀시어 호에 난 정말 하나도 조금도. 관심 없...”  
읍. 술루의 입이 막혔다. 본즈의 방문이 열리고 술루는 본즈의 방에 들어섰다.  
[입실을 환영합니다.]  
안내음이 들렸다. 술루는 눈만 굴려 방 안을 보았다.


	3. 군의관의 시점

본즈는 멍하니 술루를 내려다보고 있었다. 술루는 무릎을 꿇고 신발을 모아 끝을 앞으로 돌렸다. 신발 신고 벗는 것도 귀찮아서 서양식 스타일을 고수하는 본즈는 침대 위 밖에 신발을 벗지 않았는데 술루의 발뒤꿈치를 보자 뭐라 나불댈 수가 없었다. 굳은살도 없는 것 같은 발간 뒤꿈치는 둘이 가지런히 붙어 있었다. 술루가 모아둔 부츠처럼. 계속 술루를 보고 있었던 본즈는 술루가 앞으로 고꾸라질 때 타이밍 좋게 잡아주었다. 술루는 바닥에서 일본 옛 영화에나 나올 큰 절을 했다.   
“은혜를 입었습니다.”  
그러더니 무릎을 꿇고 앉아 풀린 눈으로 이야기를 시작했다.  
“동양계 가족에 대해 아는 것... 있습니까? 미스터 맥코이.”  
“전혀.”  
“끔찍합니다!”  
갑자기 목소리가 커져서 본즈는 움찔 당황했다. 술루는 주절주절 학생 시절 하루 일과를 이야기하기 시작했다. 알콜을 섭취할 일이 없는 우주라서 대비책도 없었다. 뱀독 해독제라도 놔볼까 생각했지만 이내 마음을 접었다. 술루의 일과는 따개비처럼 다닥다닥 붙어 빈 공간이 없었다.  
“잠깐. 미스터 술루. 그건 그렇게 짜두었다는 거겠지? 실제로 했다는 게 아니라.”  
“그럴 리가요. 제가 몇 시까지 말씀드렸죠?”  
“오후 다섯 시였나.”  
잠을 쫓듯 고개를 흔든 술루는 손가락을 하나씩 꼽아보았다. 다섯 시. 다섯 시라.  
“오후 다섯 시에는 펜싱 개인 교습이 있었습니다. 그런데 본즈. 아니. 미스터 맥코코아. 아니...”  
“맥코이.”  
술루의 입술이 깨달음에 벌어졌다. 본즈도 마주 무릎을 꿇고 진지한 표정으로 술루의 말을 듣고 있었다. 알콜 분해 능력이 높아 덜 취한 것뿐이지 본즈도 만만치 않게 마셨다.   
“펜싱 좋아하십니까.”  
술루가 근처의 펜을 들고 팔을 쭉쭉 뻗으며 본즈를 찌르려 했다. 본즈는 윽. 윽. 몇 번 찔리다 펜을 빼앗아 저쪽으로 던졌다. 술루가 다시 벙긋벙긋 입술을 달싹였다. 본즈가 미간을 꾹꾹 눌렀다.   
“방금 자네의 행동으로 싫어지려고 하는군.”  
“바로! 바로 그겁니다. 펜싱을 누가 좋아해요!”   
술루는 억울함을 성토하고 곧 어깨를 추욱 늘어트렸다. 한숨을 푹푹 쉬었다. 길고 가는 눈꼬리가 강아지처럼 쳐졌다.  
“저도 펜싱 싫어했어요.”  
기나긴 술루의 스케줄은 이윽고 밤 12시를 넘겼다. 본즈는 하품을 했다. 아침형 인간인 본즈의 취침시간은 이미 한참을 넘겨 있었다. 본즈는 술루의 어깨를 톡톡 쳤다. 눈을 느리게 꿈벅이면서 말하던 술루가 퍼뜩 일어났다.   
“몇 시까지 말했었죠?”  
“미스터 술루. 지구 시각 새벽 2시야. 내일 스케줄을 소화하려면 자야한다고.”  
“새벽 2시!”  
숨을 후욱 들이쉰 술루가 스케줄을 토해냈다.   
“학교 숙제를 시작해야 할 때였죠!”  
본즈는 될 대로 되라 털퍼덕 퍼져 앉아 벽에 뒤통수를 쿵쿵 박았다. 피가 통하기 시작한 다리가 지잉 저렸다. 꼬마 술루의 스케줄은 새벽 3시 30분을 기점으로 끝이 났다. 본즈는 꾸벅꾸벅 졸다 소스라쳐 눈을 떴다. 술루가 웃고 있었다.   
“미스터 맥코이. 제가 실례가 많았습니다.”  
이제 술이 좀 깼나보다 싶어 본즈는 자리에서 일어났다. 따라 일어선 것까진 좋았는데 술루는 갑자기 옷을 훌훌 벗었다. 빨갛게 눌린 자국이 남은 무릎이 아프지도 않은지 조타수는 속옷 차림으로 다시 무릎을 꿇고 말랑말랑(할 것 같은) 뒤꿈치를 보여주었다. 술루는 옷을 지급 받을 때의 모습으로 개켰다. 포장도 뜯지 않은 엔터프라이즈 지급품 타월과 속옷 세트를 가지고 욕실로 타박타박 들어갔다. 본즈는 제 머리를 벅벅 긁으며 현 상황에 대해 생각하려고 애썼다. 시각이 워낙에 야심했다. 일단 물이나 한 잔 마시고 있자 그새 샤워를 끝낸 술루가 다소 큰 속옷을 입고 전신 드라이기가 다 말려주지 못한 머리를 털며 나왔다. 사격 훈련과도 같은 모습으로 정확하게 30 숫자를 세며 머리를 턴 술루는 본즈의 서랍을 열었다.   
“어이. 귀여운 놈. 남의 서랍을 그렇게...”  
술루는 본즈가 깔고 앉은 지급품 파자마를 낑낑대면서 잡아당겼다. 탁탁 털고 입었다. 역시나 좀 컸다. 이불과 베개를 탁탁 털어 정리한 술루는 눈을 감고 있었다. 술루는 본즈의 침대 안으로 들어가 본즈의 이불을 덮고 팔 두 개를 꺼낸 후 말했다.   
“소등.”  
본인방이라면 통했겠지만 숙소에서는 목소리 감지 시스템이 기본이었다. 통할 리 만무했다. 불도 꺼지지 않은 본즈의 침대에서 할 일을 다 마친 술루는 이미 잠이 들어 있었다. 본즈는 빠르게 판단했다. 여기서 깨워봐야 술루는 제 방에 돌아갈 상태가 안 되었다. 본즈는 세탁하려고 말아놓은 시트를 다시 꺼냈다. 바닥에 드러누웠다. 술루가 개켜둔 유니폼을 베었다. 파릇파릇한 대위와는 달리 본즈는 서른도 훌쩍 넘었다. 피곤해 죽을 것 같았다.   
“소등.”  
시스템은 이번엔 제대로 불을 꺼주었다. 오랜만에 방에서 다른 숨소리가 들렸다.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 본즈는 젠틀맨

**Author's Note:**

> 트위터에서 ㅁ님과 ㅇ님과 같이 풀었던 썰을 모아모아서.


End file.
